Imprint: The Scarlet Moon
by Garnet2015
Summary: Vitanja and Paul and their two kids live a happy life in La Push, Washington with their pack. However, when the Volturi send vampire, Luca Magnussen, a Danish warrior vampire with dark abilities of his own, the pack faces new threats. The Volturi are plotting something big to take down the pride once and for all preparing the pride, the packs and the covens for their final fight.
1. Chapter 1

1

"_Mama… can we die?" I asked her as I stared up at the moon from the balcony of my chambers. She wrapped her arms around me holding me close to her body. Her scent alone made me feel safe, protected. I would never forget her scent._

"_Mm yes my love we can die. But want to know a secret? If your human body dies your other soul remains inside your body keeping you from rotting. Only being brought to Egypt and placed inside our ceremonial chambers, will your lion spirit bring you back to life. But comes at a terrible cost." she said softly and I nodded._

"_Father told me this story. If you trade places and rob Osiris of his claim on your soul, then your lion spirit takes your place and you become mortal forever."_

"_Mmm yes and you will never be allowed to walk in the eternal gardens with your family."_

I was staring at the letter, reading it over and over again trying my best not to think of scenarios in my head for how future conversations with my family would go.

"Mom, Luna threw her sippy cup on the floor again!" I hear Kai yell from the living room.

"Pick it up please!" I called out.

"Ima lick it up!" he responded.

"Please don't do that!" I responded. I placed the letter down on the counter and moved out into the living room. Toys were everywhere and Luna was just in her high chair banging down on the red cubes of meat I had made for her.

"Luna we don't play with our food." I told her. She just babbled in response pawing in reply to the floor. Kai was coming over with her sippy cup and he handed it to her. It had been another year since our fight with the Volturi. To Kai it was just a distant memory now. He's seven and taking his big brother roles very seriously. His hair was short and choppy like his daddy's, his skin a bit darker like my brother's. Luna's skin russets and her hair in thick curls already for a one-and-a-half-year-old. Both children looked like one of us, with deep brown eyes and soft cheeks.

I watched my daughter devour her meat leaving traces of blood on her chin. Kai leaned up and licked the blood off, grooming her in a way. Loud shouts from outside caught all of our attention now, Luna learning that the shouting meant…

"Dad's home!" Kai yelled and ran to the door. I smiled and lifted Luna from the chair and she clung to me now.

"Kai don't run." I called out moving to the door with him. He opened it quickly and ran right outside. He jumped off the porch and I looked up with a warm smile as I saw my love exiting the trees with a large grin on his face. He was in dark green cut offs and he leaned over and spread his arms out wide.

"There's my little beast!" he said happily scooping Kai up and tossing him in the air. Leah and Seth followed right after him. Paul kissed all over Kai's face before looking at me, his exciting smile transitioning to a calmer more loving smile as he approached us. "There's my girls." I smiled and leaned into him kissing him lovingly. Our lips lingered against each other's for a moment before pulling back so he could plant kisses all over Luna's face too. She screamed happily before purring lowly in her small body. Paul took her from my arms so he could love on both his cubs. I turned and looked at the Clearwater siblings.

"How was patrol?" I asked and Seth shrugged releasing a sigh.

"Boring." he said. Leah shot him a glance.

"Which is a good thing, after what we went through last year." she remarked and I laughed some crossing my arms.

"Yes, boring sounds very good." I agreed as Leah approached me and hugged me. I returned it and she moved over to Paul who was lightly spinning the children, Kai was held by his stomach now.

"Okay, stop hogging my god children!" she exclaimed. Kai laughed and Paul chuckled and handed him to her.

"Aunt Leah when can we go running again?" he asked and Leah smirked holding him under one arm.

"I don't know, that's up to your parents. We could go now if you want." she said glancing at Paul and then I with questioning eyes. Paul was baby talking to Luna when he finally looked at us.

"Well patrolling is done for the day, so that's fine with me." he said before looking at me and I nodded.

"Same." I replied. Seth fist pumped once.

"Awesome. Come on Kai let's see if you can beat me in a race!" he challenged. Kai's eyes sparkled and Leah put him down and in seconds he shifted, silver fur ripping from his flesh. He had grown the same facial spots that I had on my own form, on his face. His paws were milky white. Even for a seven-year-old he was big. Maybe not like the other wolves, but he was growing. Seth shifted and immediately took off into the forest with my son behind him. Leah laughed and ran after them shifting and following them into the trees. With my lion eyes I can seem them getting further and further away. My baby boy is fast. Really fast. It made me proud. I then feel Paul's hip bump into mine and I look at him to see him wrap his arm around me and pull me into another heated kiss. Luna just watched as if nothing was happening. I giggled against his warm lips before pulling back some.

"I have food waiting." I replied and his eyes flexed.

"Yes! I am starving!" he said and began to walk toward the house, our hands locked. He looked at Luna. "Did you eat all your food? You gonna get big and strong?" Luna clapped her hands in response and we entered the house. Paul sat Luna in her large play crib that had many toys for her to stalk and pounce on. I just stood over the pen and watched her as Paul entered the kitchen moving over to the different bowls, one holding spaghetti meat sauce and the other buttered thin spaghetti. Garlic bread was in a separate tray. I watched Luna on her back and slowly she rolled over and began to crawl over to one of her toys gently yipping and she just placed her body over the toy. I giggled.

"I will count that as a pounce." I replied smiling at her as she chewed on the ear of her stuffed animal. In one quick pull, she bit the ear right off. I playfully rolled my eyes and stepped into the pin, picking up the toy and forcefully pulling the toy from her mouth.

"Hey babe, what is this?" I hear Paul ask, and I looked over and into the kitchen to see him holding up a piece of paper. I completely forgot about it and I bit the side of my lip. Paul looked confused and worried, that much was for sure. I picked Luna up and left the pin since it seemed this talk would be important and require our attention. We moved back into the dining room and sat down together.

"It's a letter from my mother. One of her messengers sent it." I replied gently bouncing Luna in my hold. Paul nodded.

"Yeah I can see that… but do you know what it says?" he asked, and I nodded slowly resting my cheek gently against the top of Luna's head gently inhaling her scent. She still smelled like my organs, a new baby smell. He just looked at the paper. "It says your mother is stepping down from her position as queen and she's asking you to do it."

I nodded still.

"As are the traditions of our kind. Mother is ready to live a normal life with my father and her pride. A lionesses girl cub usually takes her place and title." I replied. Paul rubbed his face and shook his head.

"It says you need to go to Egypt to claim these rights and rule, when were you going to tell me about any of this?" he asked. I sighed heavily shaking my head.

"Paul I just got the letter today. I never expected my mother to give up her royalty status." I replied. He just shook his head looking at Luna.

"Is it because of Luna? She's your first girl cub and a lion so the line just keeps going?" he asked. I just shook my head.

"Paul that is how things have always been, there's no need to get upset." I replied.

"Are you going to do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked and he gave me a look.

"Are you going to go to Egypt and take your mother's place?" he asked.

"Paul this is all very sudden for me. I-" I replied.

"But you knew one day this would happen." he said.

"Yes, but I didn't think so soon. Why are you getting so upset over this?" I asked. He stood up now holding the paper up.

"Because this means things could change for us. I knew your mom couldn't fully accept us together!" he said. I stood up now.

"Paul her acceptance has nothing to do with us." I said.

"Yes it does! She's the queen and you're the princess. She expects you to just up and go to Egypt, take her place and rule, and then we're left here!" he argued. I frowned heavily.

"What makes you think I would ever leave you and my children here!" I yelled. He just shook his head and crossed his arms, his body shaking now, almost shivering as if trying to control himself. Luna, sensing danger in the house, began to cry immediately. I immediately consoled her shushing her. Paul moved over doing the same, rubbing the top of her head.

"Oh no don't cry baby girl." he whispered in a pained tone before looking at me with soft eyes. "I'm sorry. I guess after everything that happened last year, the thought of losing you still creeps into my mind and it drives me crazy and I can't think straight." I winced and placed my palm against his face.

"Paul, I gave up my titles when I decided to stay here with you. And nothing is going to take me from you." I said. "Surely you know that." He just nodded and I pushed my head into his, purring lowly against him.

"My family is right here." I promised. He nodded and I nodded kissing him softly.

"Ever since I imprinted on you, I've wanted nothing more than to be in this moment with you: house, kids, family. True happiness." he said, wrapping his arms around me and I smiled letting Luna nudge between us and enjoy the mild squeeze of our body heat against her.

"I would rather be Vitanja Lahote than Princess Vitanja of Egypt." I said gently pulling back so we could look into each other's eyes. "Any day." He smiled warmly and leaned down kissing me passionately. I knew Paul was affected by the events that went on last year. I just didn't know how bad. I found it easy to cope and move and being around our pack and kids, he seemed to be handling it well. But I guess he was good at keeping that from me.

Within a few hours. Everyone was home, eating spaghetti. After dinner, we all sat in the living room and watched The Jungle Book for the hundredth time. Luna was passed out in Paul's arms as Kai was snoring in my arms. It wasn't strange how we didn't look much older even as years went on for Kai getting older. Paul had grown more in muscle now from his teen years. Even though Sam was still bulkier. But Paul could still intimidate someone with his size and glare alone if they bothered us. My metabolism was still fast like his so we both looked very fit.

We were just stuck in time. But I didn't mind being stuck in time with these three. Pau and I both looked at each other knowing what we both wanted. We quietly got up and cut the TV, putting the children to bed in their rooms. Kai loved Aquaman, that was for sure. He had posters and fish toys all around. I placed his pajamas on and gently placed him in his bed, tucking him in lightly. I kissed the top of his head and quietly left the room. Paul was just exiting the baby's room and we both closed the doors quietly before he just moved up to me and kissed me hard and heatedly.

His arms locked around me possessively and he lifted me off the ground. I gave a gentle moan as he carried me to our bed room and luckily the door was ajar. He closed the door and sat me down but only for a second so we could strip out of our shirts and pants. We wore nothing underneath. He pressed his chest into mine and I feel my breasts pushing into his rock-hard chest. I ran my fingers into his choppy hair and I feel his hands cupping my breasts. I hiss lowly in response. We dance around the room holding onto each other, our lips never leaving each other's. His body is facing the bed and so I just push him back and he falls and lands so beautifully. The large window above the head of our bed is showing the moon and it illuminates him beautiful. I smiled warmly at him and he just smiles up and holds up his powerful arm to me, his hand out to me. I didn't even have to think as I let my hand meet his. He encloses his hand around mine and pulls me into the bed atop of him. I'm straddling him now and I lean over, my hair covering our faces as our lips meet again. His mouth opens and lets my tongue in emitting a low moan from him.

I couldn't hold back the lustful purr that left my body. This lioness was ready to mate. Our bodies are different levels of hot. Already we are gently starting to sweat. I feel his cock already hard between my legs.

"Ride me." he growls into my lips. He commands and I am happy to obey. I run my hand down his powerful chest before it disappears between our bodies. My hand reaches his shaft in seconds and the heat from my palm alone makes his body tighten and he growls lustfully against my lips, holding onto my cheek hard. He's a mature wolf now and we aren't worried about hurting each other. I position him at my entrance and take him inside me. He stretches me immediately and my walls tighten around him. I moan out leaning up and his hands grip my thighs and immediately we move as one, and each movement sends sparks of electricity through our bodies. The room fills with our moans and pants as my body grinds slowly against his, my eyes clouded with nothing but lust. I'd strike at any non-family member who were to disturb us.

Paul grunts and growls as he stares up at me with aggression and lust that I love. His hips move back with mine and now I start bouncing my body a bit faster and he matches it. He knows just how to keep up to keep the pleasure going inside me. His hands come up and gently rake down my sides. My hands come down to gently massage his chest as his hands finally reach out to caress my breasts again. We both move a bit faster and he sits up with a growl and is inches from my face, our lips so close, and he kisses me tenderly and lovingly as if still saying "sorry". Most likely for earlier. His hand comes up and caresses the back of my neck and I reply just as gently as he does. "I forgive you", is what I am saying. Now he grips my hips and twists our bodies so now I am on my back with him on top of me. His lips find my neck and he bites down on it and I groan hard at the pressure that makes my vagina throb hard. He grinds hard against me and I cry out holding on to him, my legs locking around his hips wanting to feel every inch of him inside me. I feel him hitting my cervix.

Ra he's going to put another baby in me I was sure of it. His thrusts are primal, his grip in my hair is tight and I felt if I was a human I would be crying and begging him to stop as each thrust could be painful for me as a human, but I am not human and every push is a blissful delight. He is not human. My sharp nails raked down his back and I could smell the blood, but by the time our love making usually ends, the marks are gone just leaving dried up blood on his chest. He pants and grunts in my ear as he bites down on my lobe. I can't hold back any noises and I am completely at his mercy. I yell out hard as my orgasm hits me violently hard. My body is shaking and within a few seconds he growls hard pushing deep into me and filling me with everything he has. He rides out his orgasm against me for a few more seconds before possessively kissing me again. He slowly pulls out and slides just a few inches down so he can wrap his arms around my back and rest his head atop my breasts. He likes to hear my fast heart beat slow down. I hold him to me and I can feel his lips just trailing soft kisses on my flesh and I respond with gently running my fingers through his sweaty hair and purring.

The silence is beautiful, even when it puts us to sleep.

Author's Notes

Alright here we go getting started so my new villain I think is going to be portrayed by Mads Mikkelson. I think he will fit this new character very well. Anyways enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

2

I sensed Paul had left my side as I began to feel the sun's light coming into the room. He didn't return. But I began to smell bacon and hear music and my eyes fluttered open. The blankets were tucked around my body. I smiled and gently rolled onto my stomach curling into the pillow, even pulling it to my face to nuzzle it. As the smell of bacon became too much to ignore, I finally got up, threw on one of my pajamas t-shirts and shorts and headed out into the hall. I could hear Kai talking to Paul from the kitchen. I quietly walked over to Luna's room and opened the door to see she wasn't in her crib. So, they were all together. I smiled more at this fact, and moved through the hall and downstairs hearing the chorus of Ellie Goulding's On My Mind on of our Sony speakers. As I rounded the corner and entered, I couldn't help but smile more as I watched Paul bouncing Kai in his arms.

"_That's why I got you on my mind!"_ Ellie sang.

"You think you know somebody!" My husband and son sang in unison as they danced in front of the stove. Paul had a mild hold around Kai's legs as he held onto the back of his father's hair. In Paul's other hand was a spatula that was flipping a pancake now. In another pan was the back.

"_Why I got you on my mind!"_ Ellie sang again.

"You think you know somebody!" they sang happily, Paul moving his hips from left to right. I saw Luna in her highchair laughing and banging down on her little table as she ate chunks of red meat and eggs. I giggled happily which caught the boy's attention.

"Mom's up!" Paul explained letting Kai slide from his hold and he ran over to me. I scooped him up and held him to me.

"Yes, Mom is up and ready to join the breakfast party!" I replied running my free hand over Luna's hair. I then moved over to Paul and kissed him.

"Everyone's been cleaned up. Now we just need someone to complete our bacon and pancake combo with some eggs. You up for it, Mrs. Lahote?" he asked, and I smiled.

"I am very up for it Mr. Lahote." I replied. I sat Kai down and he ran into the living room and jumped in front of the TV. Paul wiped up the place and sat the two large plates of pancakes and bacon in the oven. It was set to a low preheat so they'd still stay warm. He then moved over to Luna to give her some much wanted attention.

"So Emily invited us to a little beach party tonight. I figured it was Saturday and we've got nothing planned, maybe it would be good for us to go and have some fun." he said. I nodded and removed the egg carton from the fridge and began to crack some eggs into one of our large bowls.

"Sure. We'll need a babysitter though." I replied.

"Already got us covered. Sue said she'd watch them since she's watching Maya tonight." he replied, and I grinned cracking the entire carton of eggs.

"Do you think she misses having young kids in the house?" I asked.

"Oh big time. Now that Leah and Seth are grown and on the verge of moving out, I don't think she's ready for an empty nest." he exclaimed making faces at Luna who smiled and grabbed at his cheeks. I nodded thinking of the day when our kids would have to leave.

"Well if she doesn't mind then I don't mind. But she's dating Charlie Swan right? Maybe they…" I trailed off.

"Oh god don't even put that thought in mind. They're way past baby making age." he said. I scoffed.

"My mom was 93 when she had me." I replied. He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"And what year was she 93?" he asked. I smirked.

"It's been quite a long time. I cannot remember." I replied honestly. And I was sure my grandmother gave birth to her way past her hundreds. As I seasoned the eggs and added some milk to it, I felt his warm hands touching my shoulders and I smiled up at him to see looked a bit serious.

"Hey, so I've been thinking," he started, and I turned to him to show he had my full attention. he reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out the letter from Egypt. I looked at it to him. His eyes now showed my confidence. "I think you should do it. I think you should take your mother's place and be queen." Now I looked at him with a bit more seriousness. First he was adamant that me being queen meant leaving him and the kids, and now he wants me to just do it, after one night.

"I don't understand. Why the change of heart?" I asked. He inhaled some and moved over to the fridge and handed me the butter for the pan. I continued with the eggs, putting a dollop size in the pan moving it around so it would melt. Paul sighed gently leaning against the counter.

"Your dad." he said. Now I was completely lost.

"What?" I asked pouring the eggs inside the pan now. He nodded.

"Your dad before he met your mother was an outsider and yet he was accepted into the pride. And even though he was second in command to your mother, he was still respected amongst the pride." he said. Yes because he was still a lion. "And I am fully aware he is a lion I am sure it was easier to be accepted, but he was still a lone warrior. What I'm saying is your pride accepted me, you before any of them. If you become a queen, you will still have your family both in Egypt and here. If we face a danger too big like last year, then we will have all of Africa to come to our defense." As I listened, I could hear the sincerity in his voice as well as the confidence in his face. He was serious and he wanted this.

I looked down now before moving back to stir the eggs before they were ruined. I began to focus on them. Before Paul ever came into my life I wanted nothing more than to rule when my mom stepped back. But now it was a distant memory as I had more important things to think about. I felt Paul's arms wrap around my stomach and he leaned into me kissing my cheek.

"I want my family to be taken care of and doing that means letting our children experience both our worlds… not just mine." he said. As the eggs finished cooking, I finally looked at him.

"And you are sure you want this too? Me being queen means I will have a pride, just like my mother. They will go anywhere I go." I replied and he nodded.

"As long as we get to go wherever you go, then yes." he said, and I finally placed the pan to the side, turned off the stove and turned to face him, our arms locking our bodies.

"But what about your pack? If there was ever an emergency or I wasn't safe then I may have to leave La Push. As queen it would be expected of me to move somewhere where me and my cubs would be safe." I said.

"Then we would leave." he exclaimed before placing his forehead against mine. His scent washed over me and made me feel completely at ease. "I understand what I am asking. You and the kids are my pack. Sam understands that. If we have to go to Egypt then fine, I'll follow you to the other side of the planet if it means never leaving your side. The four of us are a family." I couldn't stop the smile from spreading all over my face.

To know that he was with me on this made me very happy. To know that he wanted this meant other worldly adventures for us both.

"If we are going to do this, then we must make sure everyone here is okay with it. I think we should have a tribal meeting, speak with the elders and the pack to hear their thoughts on this. I mean my pride wasn't the nicest when we arrived here. I want to make sure everyone is on the same page before I do this." I replied. He nodded smiling warmly.

"Alright, I'll call Sam and let him know." he said. I smiled and pressed my lips to him igniting the passion inside us.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" I heard Kai yell from the living room. We both smiled against each other's lips and turned to him.

"Come on little beast, let's eat!" he yelled. Together we ate like a family. Luna was in my lap as we all ate the large stack of pancakes, bacon and eggs. It was hardly enough for our animal stomachs. After cleaning up the dishes, Kai was the first one out the door. He jumped off the porch shredding through his clothes and skin before landing on all fours barking with excitement. Paul laughed happily and removed his shirt jumping high into the air and landing beautifully on the ground. He barked loudly and Kai's smaller bark joined him. I smiled and held Luna up to face her brother and father.

"Look there's daddy!" I said with excitement. Paul faced us, leaning down on his paws, his bottom sticking up and shaking with excitement. I sat her down on the ground and then held her up by her hands. "Go to daddy, baby!" In seconds Luna babbled and began to stand up on her own. She wobbled over to Paul who grunted lowly at her. In seconds I watched as golden fur devoured my little one and I smiled wide as a long tail extended from her body and she was now forced on all fours. As I watched the beautiful transformation unfold before me, I removed my clothes and transformed as well. I gave a gentle growl and watched as Luna finally made it to Paul giving low _eoww_ noises. Paul's wolf form was always the best incentive to getting her to change. Immediately my young cub rolled on her back lightly swiping at Paul's face of which he placed his snout into her stomach and nuzzled her softly. I moved over to them and Kai barked at me and nuzzled his body with mine. I purred gently letting my head meet his.

In seconds, Paul leaned up and turned taking off into the trees. Kai followed right behind him. I knew where they were going. I leaned down and bit into the scruff of Luna's neck and raised her into the air before taking off to follow after my wolf boys.


	3. Chapter 3

3

It was warm out today as I lied in the grass with Luna in front of me. I ran my tongue all over her small body watching as Paul and Kai jumped and played about. He couldn't stay long though for he had to patrol very soon. Ever since Luna was born, Paul was very adamant about being home more. He was around when Kai was born, but now with two kids, he didn't want to miss a thing. After our little time together, Paul escorted us home.

The howling of the other wolves turned his attention from us and he headed back into the trees. Luna slept most of the day and Kai and I sat in the living room and watched TV. His body clung to mine as we watched Snow Dogs and after a few minutes into it, we were both drifting off. I didn't fall asleep like I thought I would though. As I lied horizontally on the couch listening to Kai's soft snoring, I thought about the talk Paul and I had earlier. Me a queen, a queen of Egypt, a queen of Africa.

There was so much to discuss if I truly wished to do this. We'd have to go to Egypt, a land built on tradition, a land that would never accept my husband or son, only my daughter. I looked down at Kai to see his long eye lashes curled upward almost waving at me. His fingers were balled up, still thinking he was a fetus in my womb. I couldn't be anywhere where my family was not accepted. Everyone would stare at them, smelling the scent of wolves and seeing them as a threat. The outer layers of the continent may have changed, but not the inside.

What future could I make for them there? I did take the throne, then I may be challenged, and I could be killed. But I would not lose. Whatever happened, I would return to Washington with my family. This is my home.

When the moon replaced the sun, Paul and I headed over to Sue to drop the children off. Paul was in grey cut off pants and a black pants. I was in blue jeaned shorts and a white bell sleeved crop top. My hair was down and wild. We drove to the beach with a smile on our face, and our hands curled together.

"So what all happens when having to accept the title of queen?" he finally asked, his other hand leisurely on the wheel. I knew this talk was coming.

"Well I'd go to Africa, to the kingdom… well estate my family owns and announce my acceptance of the title. There will be a feast and I will speak with many elders and I will prove myself worthy by fighting any family members who want to challenge me for the rights to rule." I replied. Paul winced some and looked at me concerned.

"It's not a fight to the death is it?" he asked. I inhaled some and casually nodded.

"Sometimes it can end that way." I replied His hand squeezes my own.

"And when you win?" he asked. I smiled at his faith in me.

"I take over. I will greet with members of my family, mostly females and I will see who will agree to form a pride with me." I replied. Paul nodded, his eyes growing more with interest.

"You think they will join?" he asked. I shrugged some.

"I don't know. Pride members choose their leader. If they don't think I am fit to rule, then some will not follow me." I replied. He nodded. I could smell the water as we were nearing the beach.

"That's why you have to fight isn't it?" he asked. I nodded slowly smiling at him though.

"But I won't lose so it'll be okay. When I have assumed my new title, I will return to Washington to live out my days here with you." I replied. He nodded not saying anything for a moment. When we pulled into the beach's parking lot, Paul cut off the car and looked at me.

"I'm coming with you." He said. I smiled more and nodded. We leaned into each other sharing a gentle kiss before embracing each other. A loud honking made us jump a bit as we looked over to my side of the truck. I smiled to see multiple jeeps. It was the pack. I smiled and got out just as Leah and Emily were getting out of their cars. Music was already playing loudly on the beach with people dancing. Grills were fired up and food was cooking and being placed on large white tables. Leah and Emily met me in front of our jeeps and I took both their hands and lead them into the sand. Leah was in a green bralette under a sandy down mesh tank with brown shorts. Emily was dressed in a red tank and blue jeans. We danced happily as the music played, our men following behind us. Oh yeah, I meant our, too.

Leah was dating Nathan Redbear, from the Makah tribe. Leah met him at a party earlier this year. I see the way he looks at her. He loved her the second they'd met. He's tall, muscular, like Emmett Cullen, with a strong jaw and deep voice like Sam. He's funny and goofy and likes to eat. Leah swears he's a shifter with his appetite. But seeing her this happy made me happy. The sand was warm beneath our toes and the music was banging. We were absorbed into a group of women and immediately we were dancing on each other drinking in the cheering and fun all around us. Men watched us and girls whispered about us as Leah and my body heat radiated of us.

I looked around for Paul to see him standing off to the side with Jacob and the rest of the pack. They were smiling and laughing and drinking and having a good time of their own. The music echoed around me as well as the crowd's singing of the lyrics of this song that I did not know. But its beats were definitely making me smile. I felt I could dance forever, but my body was starting to glisten, and I needed water. I jogged my way from the dance crowd and moved over to the table and grabbed water bottle from the cooler off to the side. A hand touched the small of my back and from scent alone I knew it was Paul. I looked at him as I put the open bottle to my lips.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked with a wide smile and I nodded.

"Yes, this is so fun." I replied and he leaned into me so our cheeks were side by side.

"Want to go cliff diving with me and the boys?" he asked. I gave a light laugh.

"We just got here and already you're bored." I teased and he wrapped his arms around me, taking the water bottle and chugging the rest of it.

"Well we only agreed to come just to see you dance. So why not have some real fun." he said. I thought about it for a moment looking back from the dancing and then over to Sam and the other group of wolves who were waving us over. Emily and Leah happily ran across the sand to meet the boys. They were smiling together, hand in hand. It made me overjoyed to see the two cousins so happy together. I looked at Paul and nodded.

"Alright let's do it." I replied. It finally dawned on me for all the years I've lived here, I've never been cliff diving. I know Paul does it to relieve stress from a long day of work, but I never once thought about experiencing it. Guess tonight is the night of trying new things.

Author's Notes

I am excited about her trip to Africa because I can't wait for her to meet her new pride


End file.
